


Come Find Me and I shall Keep You

by Beastly-Feasts (MommaVanillaBear)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Clone Sex, Kidnapping, Langst, M/M, Mentioned fisting, Mind Break, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible s6 spoiler?, excessive cumming, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/Beastly-Feasts
Summary: Hearing voices in his head- voices of Shirogane calling out for him, Lance wonders what is real and what isn't.It was supposed to be a bonding experience with Shirogane, he was supposed to have fun, not find that the Shirogane that he knew was actually a mere puppet and that there were four- maybe more that wanted to 'save' him.*Written for a friend*





	Come Find Me and I shall Keep You

_ “Lance, please, come find me- Lance you are the only one who can- please! Find me!” _

The air of the blue lion’s bedroom was chilled from the castles central air conditioning, the room’s lights on low, and yet sitting up in bed said paladin felt sweat cascading down his back and clumping his bangs wetly together. The blue paladin’s hands shook near violently, fingers cupping his cheek as the voice of Shirogane screamed out in his head, a ghostly echo that he had been listening to for weeks now when he least suspected it. The voice always was heard either late at night or right after they had formed Voltron- sometimes even during the day when the blue paladin was daydreaming.

The vision that came with it never ceased to leave the paladin shaking, crying out to try and reach for the black paladin only for his fingers to be just an inch to short to take Shirogane’s hand. The leader always appeared beat up’ his armor dirtied and his hair messy, eyes wide and full of panic. And the way he cried out had the blue paladin sobbing each time the image faded, feeling as if he had personally betrayed the other by not having been able to take his hand. 

It made no sense to the blue paladin, why would he have to find him, wasn’t he already safe and sound in the castle? Did he not already see Shirogane each day, trained with him, showered and ate with him? The blue paladin had mentioned the vision to the paladin in question, and just as he knew it would be, the black paladin merely laughed and stroked a hand through Lance’s hair asking him if perhaps Lance was just worried for him.

Was he?

“Please...Shiro tell me what you mean…” Lance stroked his hands through his hair, heart hammering against his rib cage and his lungs felt to be on fire from lack of breathe, forcing him to breathe deeply as the words echoed in his head again. “Please Shiro- what do you want from me?!” 

With knees bent and brought up to his chest Lance wrapped his arms loosely around them, his chin coming to rust upon them as he prepared for another long night of sitting in bed and pondering just what the ghostly vision meant. Surely it couldn’t be just a hallucination, it was lasting too long, always the same and yet the tone was getting more frantic each time he heard it. Trying not to let the tears fall Lance closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that Shirogane was in bed just down the hall, sleeping, safe and sound. He didn’t need to be found...Right?

 

“His resolve is weakening.”

The puppet of the black paladin was laying in bed motionless as his eyes gazed at the ceiling, the voice of the witch spoke to him through his mind, reassuring him that the plan he was following obediently was still on the right path, that the blue paladin was getting closer to the breaking point. The puppet smiled at the thought, it wouldn’t be long before Lance would be too sleep deprived and anxious to resist what was coming next. 

Good.

The puppet’s mind however regretted that he would not be the one to have the blue paladin for himself, and yet he knew that the plan would be followed and he would be given his own puppet of the other by the end of it. The witch had promised, and the original Shirogane had made the deal. The puppet remembered the deal, having been given the memory of making it he knew that it was indeed a good bargain. He would give the witch the blue paladin, and in return Lance would be able to be kept safe, protected and most importantly loved by him- by all of him.

“I know. What shall I do now, my Mistress, how else can i serve you?” The puppet asked softly.

“Tomorrow you will take him and the blue lion to the asteroid belt just outside the solar system you are in now. Do not allow him to feel that he’s in danger, reassure him all is well. He will follow you blindly, and when you are given my signal your purpose shall be fullfilled.” The witch rasped, her voice smug with silent glee. “Do not fail me.”

“I shall not fail you, my Mistress.” 

 

Come morning- or what was the equivalent to the paladin’s as morning, the blue paladin had just finished applying his moisturizer for the day, his fingers rubbing over his flawless skin and his eyes glancing in the shared bathroom mirror just in time to catch gray eyes watching him, the black paladin standing in the doorway with a soft smile on his lips that had Lance’s heart skipping  beat.

“Oh hey, good morning, Shiro. Were you waiting for the bathroom long?” Lance asked with a tinge of embarrassment, his hands washed quickly in the sink before he turned to see the way the black paladin leant against the door frame, thick arms crossed over his broad chest that was already dressed in his paladin gear. “Oh! Was there practice today or did I miss an alarm again-?”

“No, no, you’re fine. In fact, I actually quite enjoy watching you with in your morning routine. It’s relaxing, but that’s not why I came here, I was hoping to ask you to go on a little flight with me.” Shirogane asked with a soft smile gracing his lips, a hand stroking through his hair to brush his white bangs into place. At seeing the way the blue paladin blushed the man could only smile wider, eyes lightening. “What do you say, Lance? It’s been a while since we just went out and had a little fun rather than worrying about being on patrol.”

Lance’s heart felt near ready to burst, his cheeks darkening when he heard Shirogane utter “had a little fun”, he knew his dirty thoughts were merely making it seem more than what it meant- gods know that Shirogane had never shown that kind of interest in him, but Lance couldn’t help but suddenly feel like he had a chance. Wiping his hands off with a towel Lance gave his agreement with a gentle nod, brushing past Shirogane with an extra bounce in his step, his own oceanic hues bright with barely withheld excitement. 

“Yeah- I would like that, how about after breakfast? I’m starving!” The blue paladin chuckled, gazing from the corner of his eye at the other paladin falling into step with him, Shirogane merely giving his own gentle chuckle.

“Of course Lance, let’s get some food into you, it’ll be a busy day.”

The blue paladin never suspected those words to mean so much more than what he had thought…

 

Seated in the kitchen the blue paladin gladly took his usual seat by Shirogane, a bowl of what appeared to be red cornflakes in milk was set before him as well as a large helping of fruit slices that Shirogane had given him. Lance had asked why Shirogane was only eating a little bit- honestly the black paladin had only about a quarter cup of cereal in his bowl, but the answer given was only that he wasn’t that hungry- that he would eat a large lunch to make up for it when they returned and Lance was content by that. 

“Where are you two heading off to?” The yellow paladin asked curiously in between bites of his own breakfast, growing even more curious at hearing the black paladin make a vague explanation of simply taking Lance out for a bit of a talk, nothing too important, mostly just talking and taking a bit of a break. The answer seemed to shut the paladin up, but he couldn’t help but admit he was even more curious now that it was discussed, unsure if he felt comfortable by the sudden tension between himself and the leader. Comforted by Lance’s reassuring smile Hunk merely nodded and went back to his own breakfast, deciding it was best to just let the two of them have their own little secret. 

Content to merely eat in the presence of the black paladin, even if he felt a touch uneasy by the way Shirogane brushed Hunk off, Lance drained his bowl and chomped happily on a slice of fruit that reminded him of an earth apple in look but had the consistency of a banana and tasted like raw honey. Humming softly at the taste Lance ate a slice in quick bites. Lance’s cheeks flushed at the way he noticed Shirogane watching him, the black palladin’s eyes lighting up as he watched him eat, a soft  smile resting on his lips. 

“I- are you sure you don’t want any?” Lance asked holding out a slice of the fruit, but Shirogane merely lifted a hand and shook his head, his smile growing when Lance merely ate the piece. “Do you want to do some training before we head out?”

“I was hoping we could just go out when you were done eating,” Shirogane replied casually, getting up from his seat when Lance finished his fruit, the blue paladin licking the excess juice from his fingers. The black paladin had to resist the urge of offering Lance his arm, he knew it was not his place to try and keep the other for himself despite what his heart was saying; forcing his arm to stay at his side Shirogane walked alongside the blue paladin, watching the other walk just a few steps ahead of him, chatting happily to him about one thing or another, it was hard to focus on what Lance was saying, the blue paladin’s body just too distracting for him to focus. It was only when Shirogane reached the doorways to hangars that he  brushed his fingers against Lance’s arm, giving him a reassuring smile before stepping into the black lion’s hangar, the mechanical Lion already waiting for him with her mouth open, and her her eyes lit up. Slipping into his seat and buckling himself in Shirogane stroked the controls with his Galran hand, chuckling at the anxious purr he could hear in his mind, a power washing through him that reassured him he would be fine, that the blue paladin would be theirs.

“Just a little bit longer, you will be with him soon enough.” The puppet of a paladin whispered, there were too many people he could be whispering to for himself to pick one, though he could feel the Lion huff in his mind and the usual itch under his skin that came before the witch would speak, his hands gripping the handles of the controls tightly, hoping Lance would be a bit slower to bide him some time before he would tell the other paladin where to go. 

“He is growing impatient.” The witch rasped in annoyance, the sound of her nails scraping along something hard heard within the puppets mind followed by familiar growling as if to emphasis her point. “You have twenty minutes, remember I can only keep the rift open for so long, when your twenty minutes is up I will open it, but be warned, you are expendable, fail me and your parts will be used for another. Now go, return to whence you came.”

“Shiro- hey, you ready?” Lance’s voice startled the black paladin into sitting up from where he was slouching, his eyes widening before he relaxed, seeing the holographic screen pop up,Lance’s head tilting in concern. “Hey, are you sure you are ok? We can postpone going out- I mean spending time together, I wouldn’t mind.”

“N-no, no, it’s okay, just zoned out there for a moment. I’m all set now.” the black paladin smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring, not seeing the hesitance in his smile or the way his eyes didn’t quite match the lightness of his voice. Starting up the black lion the paladin began to instruct Lance to follow him, explaining that there was a place just on the verge of the solar system that he had found something of interest to show him, and each time Lance tried to question him on what it was he only smiled wider and explained it was a secret, and even though Lance pouted the black paladin saw the blue lion following behind his own.

“I won’t fail you, mistress.” The puppet whispered before he felt her hold on him once more fade, the puppet knowing what needed to be done, and though his heart ached he pushed aside the building guilt and kept on the track the witch had laid out for him. This was what would be best for Lance, he knew and so did the other’s, and soon enough it would be all over.

Without a set mission or danger about them Lance was finally able to look at the star’s beauty without worrying of attack, his happy chatter keeping the communication link open, his soft laughter causing the blue lion to purr sweetly in his mind as he trailed her behind the black lion, his eyes glancing to each planet they passed, wondering which one Shirogane would bring him to. But each time they were flown by without a word of acknowledgement from the other, Shirogane keeping his path straight towards where the galaxies edge was separated from the next one by a large asteroid field that stretched out far and wide,the sight causing the blue paladin to shift nervously in his seat when Shirogane made no motion of stopping but rather heading inside. 

“Shiro, are you sure we are heading the right way?” Lance asked, bringing up the communication screen, his teeth worrying upon his bottom lip. 

The black paladin sighed at the worry he heard in Lance’s voice, his brows knitting together at the realization that the twenty minutes he was given was nearly up. “Lance, trust me, it’s here. I saw it a moment ago, just stick close to me and i’m sure it will appear again.”

Lance said no more as the blue lion followed obediently after the larger one, dodging asteroids both big and small at both her own urging and Lance’s piloting, the further into the belt they moved however the larger the obstacles became, the black lion using a few to leap off of, causing them smash on the impact of the lion propelling off. The blue paladin tried desperately to see what the black paladin said he could see, but no matter how much he tried he just couldn’t see anything other than the black lion and space debris. His stomach twisted, nothing about this was sitting right with him. 

“Shiro, I don’t like the looks of these asteroids, some of them look really unstable.” Lance called through the communicator, his eyes resting on the image of Shirogane’s, the black paladin merely giving him a smile. “Maybe we should go back.”

“No, i’m telling you Lance, trust me, I know what i’m doing. It’s not much further.” The edge within the black paladin’s voice had lance nervous,but the blue paladin would not stray from the black palladin’s orders,both of them knew that. Urging the black lion forward Shirogane wove through the asteroid belt with ease, commands whispered in his mind as the witch gazed through his eyes, urging him forward, that all was according to plan. The outline of a warp tunnel was visible amongst the shadows of the asteroids, the black paladin brought his lion to a stop at the sight, waiting until the blue one had caught up. 

“Shiro- that’s a warp tunnel...but what is it doing all the way out here?” Lance’s face flickered over the communicator once more, the nervousness clear in both his eyes and voice as he reached over to start a beacon for the other’s to come to them. “This isn’t right, we should have the other’s take a- Shiro? Shiro what are you doing?!”

The communication was cut off, the lights in the blue lion flickered before extinguishing, leaving the blue paladin suddenly alone in his cockpit, none of the lion’s systems working, as if the power had suddenly just gone out. Lance was confused beyond belief as he gazed down at the controls in his hands, the lion only continuing to remain offline even after he tried to do an emergency restart- he knew Blue had been fully charged when he brought her out, he had personally checked her power levels the night before. So why wasn’t she responding?

The face Shirogane had made though right when he had tried to start a homing signal, it was as if the other was suddenly enraged by the thought, the image had frightened Lance, and though he did not want to believe it, he could not deny the fact that he felt the black paladin had something to do with Blue’s shutting down. Moving his fingers back over the control panels to initiate another forced restart the blue paladin cried out at the sudden shaking of his lion, a spark of power running through the controls that shocked his fingers painfully, the shaking resuming as if something was batting off of the giant lion. Gazing out the protective shielding Lance flinched at realizing it wasn’t asteroids that were hitting blue to rattle her around; no, it was deliberate swipes of the black lion’s massive paw, pushing the nonfunctioning lion closer towards the warp tunnel, the crackling of electricity heard even from within the cockpit as the blue lion was pushed closer, the familiar tugging felt in Lance’s belly when the lion’s paw first began to vanish through the swirling vortex of light. 

“Shiro- Shiro what are you doing?!” Lance cried out as he was nearly hurled out of his seat, unprepared for the next sudden jerk of the lion Lance’s body launched forward, a sickening crack heard from his head hitting the control panel, the world around him exploding before his eyes in colors that he knew was coming from a concussion. Something wet was dripping down his forehead, fingers hesitantly coming up to wipe whatever it was away; moving himself slowly as to not move his head more than he had to, Lance brought his fingers down to his eyes level, noting with a clenching of his stomach that the black was of his gloves was wet and shiny, the blood dripping down and onto his armor. 

“Takashi...why?” He whispered fearfully, eyes sliding closed, the voice of the black paladin once more heard in his head.

_ “You are so close, Lance. So close. Just keep going a little bit longer. I need you Lance...come find me.”  _

 

The witch cloaked in dark purples and blacks sighed at finally being able to close the warp tunnel she had opened, sweat dripping down her forehead at having pulled not one but two Lion’s, the sight of them prodding towards her bringing forth a smirk to her chapped lips, yellow eyes narrowing in silent joy. The Black lion dropped it its haunches just before stepping over her, its giant mouth opening wide as her puppet of a paladin stepped out, the black paladin offering his mistress a bow of respect. 

“And where is the other?” The Witch rasped, heading over for the blue lion, her eyes taking in the sight of the scrape on the lion’s side but was otherwise pleased that the lion was unharmed and getting down low on its haunches for the witch to enter, her snarl heard throughout the large containment bay she had brought them to. “You were supposed to keep him from harm, do you know how lucky you are he only has that scratch?”

“It was never my intention- I didn’t know he was hurt!” The puppet of a paladin moved quickly towards the blue lion’s cock pit, a groan escaping him at the presence of eyes watching him from the dark. Spying Lance crumpled up on the ground of the lion’s pit the puppet was quick to scoop him up, keeping the blue paladin close as he hefted him up into a princess style of being carried. The puppet of a paladin followed after the witch, the lions in return closing their mouths and moving together to block the bay doors of the dimly lit containment bay,the mixed purrs audibly heard as both Lions realized that the rightful blue and black paladin would be together soon. The blue paladin’s body was brought to the center of the containment bay, carefully placed down upon a white sheet covered exam table, the witch already moving her hands over the cut on Lance’s forehead, blood coating her fingers as the skin itself began to slowly repair itself, cells stitching itself back together until all the remained was the blood on his his temple and a fading pink mark from the new cells. 

The magic from the witch’s hand flowed naturally, a soft translucent aura washing over the blue paladin as he worked, fingers starting from his forehead down to his booted feet, a wicked smile growing on her cracked lips wide enough that bluish blood was seen beading along the seams. Humming to herself the witch reached into one of the folds in her cloak, selecting a small purple vile that she was quick to uncap, two fingers moving against the blue paladin’s lips until she could part them, urging the warm mouth of the teen to open wider as the vile that contained what appeared to be purple slime was soon brought to his parted lips, the liquid drizzling sluggishly into his mouth, vile tipped completely upside down to ensure that he had drained all of it. Coaxing the blue paladin to swallow the slime the witch opened his mouth wider to gaze in at the purple coated tongue and pretty pearls that were his teeth, her nod to herself silent and almost smug as she stepped back, instructing for her puppet to begin the task of undressing him.

“Why would you need me to-”

“Fool, do you really think he will need such armor where he is going? No, he will have no need of it, when his replacement is made simply dress it and go on your way with it before those other retched paladin’s can have a chance to realize you two are missing.” The witch hissed, plucking a few hairs from the sleeping paladin’s head, already stepping back to deliver it to what appeared to be a small pod, one that she disposed the hairs into and wiped the blood off her fingers, the sounds of hissing heard from the machine along with the sounds of armor being carefully removed from the sleeping paladin. The Witch spoke not another word in the minutes that passed by, her eyes aglow as she focused on the tasks that were still left to accomplish. The new puppet, this one being of the blue paladin would need time to form and grow whilst the ships she had waiting to bring them back needed to be cloaked to appear like the lions- the magic would drain her, but it was worth it to ensure that the plan went smoothly. Taking out the clothes she had brought the newly former blue paladin she alongside the black paladin puppet dressed him in loose fitting white slacks that were stitched with soft blue swirls and patterns along the hem of the bottoms and along the waistband, the fabric almost sheer, blue panties that were slipped on before offering a bit of modesty. The puppet of the black paladin had Lance dressed in a sheer blue top that was cut in a V neck and clung to his skin much like the spandex had, it wouldn’t be long till the blue paladin was naked again, the puppet knew that, but still he couldn’t help but admire the cuban beauty before stepping back, gazing to the spell enchanted ships that had taken on the form of the blue and black lion, the witch already using a bit of her enchantments to copy the memories and emotions of the blue paladin for her new puppet to be complete, her eyes narrowing. 

“Dress him and leave, I will continue to give you guidance as needed.”

“Yes my Mistress.” The puppet moved to where he saw the newly made paladin, his heart skipping a beat at the knowledge that  _ this  _ paladin was the one he could have…

 

The darkness of having passed out was slow to release its hold on the former blue paladin, the cuban beauty groaned as oceanic hued eyes were slow to open, the place he found himself in far from being the cockpit of the blue lion. Bringing up a hand to his forehead Lance reached his fingers out to feel for a wound, to feel for blood and yet he felt nothing, only a slight sore patch of skin and a heaviness in his bones, a new weight felt in his pelvis that he ignored for the time being as he glanced around. The space he found himself in reminded him much of the cavern he had found the Blue Lion in, light emitted from glowing rocks and moss that reminded Lance of something that belonged in a fairytale, the sound of trickling water snapping his attention away from examining a patch of moss closest to him as he found that not all of the cavern was natural beauty, for there were pods lined up against the furthest wall, four to be exact that reminded him of the healing pods back at the castle of lions. Struggling to make sense of where he was Lance felt the gentle purring inside his mind from his lion, the lion trying to comfort him as he still gazed about in confusion, turning around slowly to gaze at where she laid next to the other, her eyes a gentle glow in the dark. Squinting Lance could make out a faint outline behind the lions, as if they were blocking a door of sorts- but just why was he here?

“So close, just a few more steps. Find me, Lance.”

Sitting up straighter Lance’s eyes widened in panic, the voice this time felt as if it was no longer in his head, for he had heard it echoing gently in the cavern like space and could have sworn he could pinpoint it from near the pods. “Sh-Shiro? Shiro where are you, I can’t find you!”

“Don’t despair, you are so close, just a little bit further.” Shirogane’s voice called, low and husky, echoing in the cavern at a frequency that had Lance’s toes curling and his belly clenching for reasons he could understand. “Come to me, Lance, I have been waiting for so long.”

On shaking legs, reminding himself much of a newborn doe’ Lance was up and walking to where he thought he heard the voice of the black paladin, the lion’s purring in encouragement when he approached the odd pods, finding that stepping out of the shadows was a face that he had seen just that morning but was different. The difference automatically bringing tears to Lance’s eyes as he saw that Shirogane no longer had startling white bangs, but rather his hair was all the same even charcoal black, the man’s nose was still scarred but Lance felt a small piece of his heart fall back into place as he continued to where the other was, noticing instantly that Shirogane was no longer in his paladin gear and neither was he. Lance didn’t question it as he made his way over to where Shirogane stood, the black paladin dressed in his gray dress uniform he once wore at the garrison, the clips and pins of his accomplishments on his chest shining in the light that came from the lights around the pods. A wail escaped Lance’s lips as he stumbled forward, hands reaching out to grab hold of Shirogane’s dress uniform as he was suddenly caught by the familiar arms, pulled in close and held against Shirogane’s chest as if the other were afraid of Lance vanishing. 

“Shiro, where are we- and your hair, it’s normal.” Lance gasped as he reached up to stroke the fluff of bangs he had come to love so much, curling his fingers through the black hair, his free hand gripping the fabric of Shirogane’s dress uniform. “And this- where did this come from? Shiro please, i’m so confused. I’ve been hearing voices again and i’m just so scared-”

Shirogane’s hand rubbed the small of Lance’s back in what he hoped was a calming manner, a kiss pressed to Lance’s forehead where the cut had originally been. “Shh, one question at a time, breathe with me, that’s it, so good.” Shirogane exaggerated his breathing to get the other to follow his, eyes aglow with love at the sight of Lance standing before him. Shirogane had been waiting for the blue paladin for so long, stepping back from the team willingly to allow a copy to take his place had been the hardest, but it was the only way he knew that he could have Lance all to himself safely in the end, and everything that had happened since making the deal with the witch had only been a positive. Longing made the heart fonder, and Shirogane found it to be true, for he simply couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lance, the cuban beauty before him was finally where he belonged. “Let me explain, I know how scared and tired you are, so please, let me explain. You are on Beta Thera. This, this is our home Lance. You are finally home. With me, with us.” 

With wide eyes Lance shook his head, the name of the planet was unfamiliar and the way Shirogane spoke sounded almost nothing like how he had been talking lately; shaking his head Lance moved his hands to try and push himself away from the black paladin, needing space but finding only arms to tighten around him. “No, you’re not making any sense, this isn’t out home, Shiro, Earth is! And what do you mean by ‘us’?”

“Lance, breath and listen to me.” Shirogane spoke firmly, a growl to his voice as he smoothed his fingers down Lance’s back, keeping him still held close. “It is true, you have been hearing a voice- my voice, for a while now, that was me, calling out for you. The Shiro you know was a puppet, a clone with my memories made by the Witch Haggar. But Lance, she had given me a way of keeping you safe, by taking you away, keeping you here with me none shall touch you, you will be safe and sound. And look, even our Lion’s know you will be safer here. This has been my home for months Lance, I have gotten to know this planet, every inch of this new world, and when you are ready I will be more than happy to show you our new home.”

“I- you joined sides with- with them?!”

“Only to keep you safe, to keep us separated from the others. Don’t you see Lance, we don’t need them, all I need is you. All of you, your love, your body and soul. You are mine, you are ours.” Shirogane whispered, slipping one arm back to tilt Lance’s chin up for a kiss. “The witch was most generous in returning me to how I once was before the abduction, the hair, the clothes, of course in doing this for her I took the more disobedient of her puppets. A fair trade if you ask me, they all love you Lance, they all adore you. They want to meet you.”

Lance’s blood ran cold at hearing Shirogane’s words, unwilling to believe that the man he once thought of as a hero, as an inspiration to him to be better could just give up his team mates- their whole cause just for him! A small part of himself, a part Lance didn’t want to acknowledge felt almost complimented by the thought until he shook his head to dislodge it, realizing how twisted he sounded, his eyes becoming glossy with tears as he felt kisses pressed to his lips, it was true he wanted this, he had wanted it more than anything, but now to finally have it, it just felt perverse and wrong. Hands tried pushing Shirogane away but the former black paladin merely continued to hold him close, those warm lips pressing to his own. Unable to turn around Lance could hear a hissing coming from where he knew the pods to be, the sound of metal sliding back and prosthetic fingers had Lance trembling as he saw shadows in the corner of his vision, footsteps slow and steady coming towards him. The former blue paladin was about to scream but was silenced by Shirogane’s lips on his, the man’s warm tongue slipping into Lance’s mouth to silence him. 

Clones...the Witch Haggar had been cloning him this whole time?!

“Shiro- Takashi, I don’t understand.” Lance tried hard not to moan as he felt the arms of the original Shirogane continued keep him held tight against him while another pair of arms and another warm chest pressed against his back, sandwiching him against the other. It was hard to focus with a pair of lips from the clone kissing the back of his neck whilst Shirogane himself kissed hungrily at Lance’s lips, another a hand from two other of Shirogane’s clones stroked down Lance’s sides only furthered his confusion. Lance would be lying if he claimed he had never fantasized about being pinned and kissed by more than one Shirogane, he didn’t know anyone who never not had a fantasy when it came to someone they admired, but to have it actually happen, to feel four sets of hands on him, to have lips kissing at his neck and his own lips, it was almost too hard to keep from falling under the hypnotising effect, Lance’s body begging to crave under their touches whilst his mind tried to argue still that this wasn’t right, that this shouldn’t be happening. How could it be happening?

“You don’t need to. You are home. You are safe and you are with me.” Shirogane growled out, stroking his hands through Lance’s hair, teeth nipping into Lance’s plump bottom lips before he began to suckle it, the clone of the black paladin kissing the nape of lance’s neck, nipping the skin hard. 

“You are with us.” A clone smirked, bringing a shiver down Lance’s spine.

“And we are never letting you go.” Another confirmed, hands stroking down Lance’s right side, practically growling as he cupped Lance’s groin, stroking a prosthetic finger down the curve of Lance’s cock that shamefully grew erect at the attention he was receiving, the cuban beauty moaning out as Shirogane worked his tongue into his mouth.

“Look at you, already so hard for us, such a good boy Lance, you always did love it when you were called a good boy.” The clone grinding against Lance’s back growled as his hands kneaded and massaged Lance’s hip bones. “We share memories of you, Lance, we know who you are, your mannerisms, we love you Lance, you are what matters. You and you alone.”

“This isn’t righ- ahhh! Don’t- Don’t touch that!” Lance gasped, trying to step back but was met only by the unmovable wall that was the clone’s chest, his cheeks practically stained red as his cock was cupped through his clothing, another hand from the other side sliding down his inner thigh  whilst he was once more kissed again, Shirogane’s tongue slipping past Lance’s lips to curl around his and map out the liquid hot cavern whilst too many hands fondled and stroked at Lance’s body. The thin fabric of the pants was ripped slowly off with ease, exposing the expanse of skin of Lance’s legs, the blue panties remaining on, a wet spot already visible from the light cupping and teasing Lance’s cock was given, the clone that stood to his right took great care in rubbing Lance’s length through the panties, teasing the tip with the wet part of the fabric as a breathy moan was emitted. Lance’s back arched as he pressed his chest into Shirogane’s hands, feeling his nipples perking up underneath the fabric as the man began to tease them, rolling the dusty pink stubs between his thumb and his index finger, his teeth nipping at Lance’s upper lip. There was almost too much sensation for Lance to keep track of just which hand belonged to who and where one Shirogane stood versus where he thought they had been. The former blue paladin had not been consciously aware that he had been moved, the warmth of Shirogane was gone from his front and the tongue slipped out of his mouth only for his body to be bent over a cold steel table that he hadn’t realized had been by the pods and his hands restrained behind his back by a pair of strong hands. Shamefully hard Lance tried to turn his body around as much as he could to look at which one of the clones had him- the one with all black hair- the true Shirogane stood in front of him, holding Lance’s head so that the cuban beauty had to watch him, a thumb parting Lance’s lips before wiggling in further, stroking down the bottom lip before the upper, a hum heard as Shirogane examined Lance’s teeth. About ready to protest, feeling humiliated beyond belief Lance fought to straighten out his back at feeling something wet dribble down the back of his thighs, sensation causing him to think for a moment that perhaps he had pissed himself in fear until he realized it felt more oily and dribbled from the wrong area, his eyes widening in horror at what was happening to himself,his struggles renewed. 

“Shh, you are ok, this is healthy.” One of the clones murmured, a leg forced Lance’s own to part, his chest pushed onto the table firmly. “This, our dear Lance is called slick, a very important sign to us.”

“What- what do you mean- ahh, don’t- don’t touch me!” Lance gasped as his panties, the one saving grace he had, was tugged down, cold metallic fingers pressing to his hole. 

“It means from the Witch’s final present to us, you will be able to carry children.” 

“Most importantly, our children.” Another clone growled, the two fingers plunging past Lance’s hole roughly, earning a yelp of pain from the cuban beauty who writhed in confusion.

“But I can’t have children- I can’t get pregnant!” Lance argued, tears forming as his hole was poked and prodded by more than one hand, only two fingers actually entering him whilst more- too many to belong to just one- waited until it was their turn to try and stretch him out further, Lance’s tears spilling when a third and fourth entered him,a fifth and sixth almost tearing him, slick gushing from his hole lewdly.

“And there shouldn’t be four of us, and yet here we are, and here you are.” The real Shirogane cooed, lifting Lance’s chin for himself to kiss and lap at the tears, humming softly. “Every time you feel that slick dripping from your pretty little hole it means your fertile. Fertile and waiting for us. And when it’s   gone, well, you are smart, my pretty little sharp shooter, I think you and I both know what it will mean.”

Lance’s head hung limply when Shirogane stepped back, the former black palladin’s arms crossing over his chest as he watched with a wicked smile as Lance’s tears dripped onto the table and his hole was used by too many fingers of the three clones, each wanting a chance to touch Lance’s flesh, wanting to smear their fingers in the slick and rub it into Lance’s skin, cooing when cuban beauty merely cried out for them to stop, one tugging Lance’s head up to gaze at him, eyes nearly galran yellow.

“You don’t want us to stop, you love us. You  want us, now, let us take care of you. No more fighting Lance, let yourself be filled with love.” A cold, metallic hand reached between the former paladin’s legs to gently stroke the sensitive sack that hung low, fingers kneading carefully whilst the tips of the fingers stroked the underside of Lance’s cock that hung erect between his legs, tears slipping down Lance’s cheeks harder. The fingers in his hole continued to stretch and thrust, slick dripping down their fingers and down Lance’s thighs, only when Lance’s hole was deemed stretched enough- to the point where a fist was easily inserted, did the clones withdraw, the one that gripped Lance’s wrists painfully behind his back merely stepped closer, warm flesh pressing against Lance’s backside and back, a thick cock rubbed between his cheeks, coating itself in Lance’s own slick as the fat almost tapered tip was pressed against Lance’s loosened rim. Slick gushed from Lance’s hole further as the cock head spread Lance’s hole wide once more, forcing Lance to relax for him as the clone thrust himself inside him fully, groaning as Lance’s hot flesh wrapped tightly around the appendage, the former blue paladin crying out at feeling himself being spread so intimately deep. Lance panted for breath when he found that the cock inside him was fully sheathed, the clone kissing at the back of his neck with just the barest hint of rocking hips, and when Lance thought it couldn’t get much worse he felt a pair of lips suddenly on his cock, a tongue swiping against the tip of the cock before Lance was fully engulfed, his cock slipping deeper into the hot mouth of a clone as cold fingers wrapped around the base of his, thumb once more teasing at Lance’s sack. The hips of the clone began to grind further, rubbing the cock deeper against Lance’s inner flesh, the clone’s hands suddenly placed on the table as he forced Lance to become face down against the icey metal table, his face pressed into the puddle of his own tears as he was suddenly fucked. 

The mouth that took Lance’s cock was skilled, the tongue flat as it swirled around the slim cock and sucked carefully, nuzzling the tip against the back of his throat as the clone bobbed its head slowly, moving in time with the way Lance’s lower body was pitched forward, the clone behind him greedy in taking what he deemed was his- what was theirs. Forced to look up by having his hair tugged on sharply Lance found his mouth once more open and full of a tongue that wasn’t his, Shirogane’s hands cupping Lance’s head to keep him tilted up as he kissed the cuban beauty greedily, aware by the way Lance whimpered and moaned, by the way Lance’s body rocked and practically shook the table that the former paladin was being thoroughly used. No signs of remorse or regret in the clone’s eyes as he buried himself in Lance’s tight hole, thrusting his hips harder and faster, causing the table to jerk and shudder each time he bucked his hips and slammed into Lance’s prostate, twin growls coming from both himself and the clone under the table that continued to suckle upon Lance’s cock, fingers teasing at the cuban’s sensitive sack, kneading and rolling them in his fingers. 

For the clone that did not touch Lance he merely leant against one of the pods and watched with lust filled eyes, smirking to himself as he watched Lance’s tears continue to fall, his body shuddering and thighs smacking against the table each time his prostate was assaulted, causing the beauty to shudder until his body was spasming with pleasure, slick spurting as the clone thrusted sharply inside of the former paladin, sheathing himself completely as he ground his hips, the clones head thrown back in a loud roar of a moan. The clone was cumming deeply inside of Lance, surely streaking and coating the womb that the witch had forced inside of Lance, the paladin unable to stop it as his insides clenched and spasmed, only succeeding in getting the clone to cum more. 

‘“uch a good boy, so good for us Lance. Cum for me, Lance. Cum for us.” The clone by the pods cooed, eyes lighting up a near yellow hue when Lance’s back arched and his hips stilled, eyes visibly rolling backwards as he came, his sack given a gentle squeeze that only encouraged him, mouth open wider for the tongue to curl around his own before sliding out, Shirogane’s fingers stroking through Lance’s hair as if in reward. 

“Please- ahhh- no more- this can’t be real.” Lance gasped as the cock inside him was swiftly pulled out, fingers slamming into his hole to plug the cum and slick inside as the clone of the black paladin sucked eagerly on the cock to get the last bit of cum before letting Lance’s cock and balls go with a lewd plop, in turn getting up from underneath the table with a wicked expression that had Lance shivering. “Please…”

“Oh darling, look how beautiful you are, cumming so sweetly for me, but you see, here, you can not simply give to one and not the others.” the clone licking the cum off his lips cooed, switching places with the clone that stood behind Lance, fingers removed in order for his own cock to be slid in, a bit having dribbled out, his hands resting on Lance’s hips. “Gods above you feel as hot as i knew you would be, you feel this inside you? All that slick and cum? Going to fill you up nice and full. Going to take such good care of you.” 

“He always was greedy for attention.” the clone by the storage pod chuckled, listening to Lance try to argue that this wasn’t real, only for the true Shirogane to have his tongue once more in Lance’s mouth to silence him, muffles of pleasure slipping out as Lance’s cock was once more back inside a mouth, a hand palming at his sack. “Not real? Oh Lance, you wound us. Is this not what you always wanted? No more fighting, no war, just you and us. Even Blue and Black know this is good for you.”

Lance wanted to argue that this was not what he wanted, but it was hard to think when he had his tongue pinned down and a cock thrusting inside his ass as if it were the clone’s job to fuck him senseless. The reassuring purr from the Lion’s had Lance’s stomach clenching, the cum lazily sloshing inside of him as one of his legs was lift up and held in place by the clone to thrust deeper, the clone on the floor moving to follow as the cock was slipped by his mouth, his tongue swirling and teasing a vein on the underside of Lance’s pretty cock. 

“You’ll be well loved. And never empty. We promise you this, Lance.” Shirogane growled as he kissed and lapped at Lance’s tears, fingers stroking down Lance’s neck. “You’ll see, when your belly is nice and swollen and your taking our cocks, you’ll see just how much we truly love you. You may fight us, but we are  _ saving  _ you Lance. Now be a good boy and relax.”

Unable to fight or argue as Lance was once more kissed, the cuban beauty felt his body being used and toyed with, his sack kneaded and rubbed as his cock was deep throated, and the cock in his ass continued to thrust and pound against his prostate, tearing moan after moan from the blue paladin until he was clawing at the table,hips rocking hard in order to make the clone go deeper, his cheeks dusted pink when he moaned without shame. The new load of cum was larger than the last, causing his belly to pudge out against the table as Lance’s eyes clenched tight, his cock twitching in the clone’s mouth as he was made to cum yet again, his thighs spasming from the shivers of pleasure that nearly toppled him over. The same rough treatment was given to Lance as he found four fingers inside his cum filled hole to plug him, the clone that licked at his cock keeping it up well after Lance had finished, only serving in making the sensitive appendage more so as the clone watched Shirogane move toward a pile of pillows and blankets that served as their ‘bed’. The original paladin had stripped himself of his clothing much like the clones were as he laid back amongst the pillows, motioning for them to bring their Lance over, an order that was obeyed without question as Lance was made to walk over, cum and slick dripping down his legs. With the fingers pulled from his hole, Lance found himself immediately down on his knees with Shirogane’s cock inside him, spreading him wider than what the clones had, gray eyes watching Lance’s beautiful blue ones.

“Shiro- Takashi, please, stop this, let me go back-” Lance gasped as his hair was pulled back for one of the clones to kiss him, forcing Lance to taste the cum on his tongue as his hands were suddenly wrapping around the base of two cocks, one on either side. Kissing back in fear of being punished Lance moved his hands much like he had done for himself all those times in the castle when he was laying in bed alone, his fingers firmly curled without squeezing as he began to stroke the two of them, his hips guided in a bouncing motion as Shirogane took his pleasure into his own hands, guiding Lance until he had the cuban beauty bouncing upon his cock almost eagerly, seeing the fight dying within Lance’s eyes. With guiding hands Shirogane kept the pace almost painfully slow, making sure his cock speared Lance open widely with each time he came down whilst he himself would roll his hips and buck upwards, meeting Lance each time, cum and slick dribbled from Lance’s hole lewdly, coating Shirogane’s cock. Much to the original paladin’s delight he watched as Lance continued to kiss and stroke the two clone’s off- such a sweet and beautiful boy he was, and Shirogane told him so as he laid back and allowed Lance to take over, feeling the way Lance continued to impale himself on the thick cock, his own bouncing lewdly as the pace was picked up. Lance’s eyes were wide as he took responsibility for thrusting the cock against his own prostate, not stopping until he himself was close against and he could feel warm cum streaking on his fingers and face as the two clones he stroked stepped closer to him, the cock inside of him practically pouring cum inside of his defenseless body. Lance couldn’t help but feel numb as he sat upon Shirogane’s cock, feeling his belly chub out a bit more, his own cum coated fingers coming to his mouth to be licked clean, his body only sagging back to rest against the clone’s thighs, uncaring for the moment how horribly messed up the situation was, his belly too cum bloated and mind too foggy to think straight, the gentle rumble of a pur from Black and Blue only making the fog worse.

“We’re not done with you yet, Lance. This is just the beginning.”

Lance could only hiccup at the words.

 

Cum bloated and sticky with sweat the former blue paladin waited until the four Shirogane’s- really he couldn’t tell the difference in them despite the blood born Shirogane having his black hair- were out of the immediate cavern before he tried to crawl over to blue, begging her softly to open her mouth, to let him inside and to free him. His body ached and his belly was bloated with enough cum to make him look pregnant, but his lion only growled and pushed him away, going as far as roaring loud enough for the clones to hear, her purr resuming only when Lance was brought back to the bed of pillows and blankets, a clone now sticking by his side at all times. Lance wanted to cry and scream at the betrayal, but with each passing day he learnt it was pointless until the fight was out of him all together.

  
  


Sweat trickled down Lance’s forehead as he laid against the soft moss and pillows, his belly was rounded and hung obscenely low on his thin frame, his hands rubbing the stretched skin as he hummed, aware that two of his beloved's were watching him whilst the other two were out hunting- Lance had no idea what kind of planet they were on, he was never allowed to leave, but his belly ached at the thought that soon he would have fresh meat to sink his teeth into. Groaning at a light kick coming from under his skin Lance cooed sweetly, gazing over at his two beloveds until they got the message to come over to him, twin sets of hands stroking down Lance’s bare body, lips kissing his neck.

“Beautiful.” One whispered.

“Ravishing.” The other whispered back, a hand coming up to gentle stroke at Lance’s body, chuckling at the way Lance shivered and his nipples puffed up, cock beginning to stir at the attention his belly was given.

“We’re going to keep you like this.”

“Forever.”

Lance was too cum drunk and tired to argue, his head merely lulling back, his body responding to the touches of his beloved's. Even if he wanted to run away, there were four Shirogane’s to catch him and bring him back, not to mention Blue and Black.

But why would he ever want to leave?


End file.
